edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Nazzilla
Rise of Nazzilla, better known as '''Nazzilla: The Movie '''is a 2019 Canadian-American animated spin-off film from the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''series. The film was directed by series creator Danny Antonucci, it serves as the 20th anniversary of the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''series. The movie takes place after the events of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. This is the first in the Nazzilla film series, it is followed by three sequels in the upcoming future. Summary Edd's new invention goes awry when it causes radioactive waste to merge with the essence from a meteorite to form some kind of jelly-like goo. Nazz mistakes it as gelatin jelly and shallows it. Plot As the film opens, it shows the Eds and Kids hanging out at Kevin's house watching their favourite movie marathon and it's been 6 months since they defeated Eddy's Brother and now the Eds are finally accepted by the Kids as their friends and are now hanging out everyday. Plus the Eds are no longer con artists and now learn how to make money the honorable way and use it to pay for charities and to help the planet. Even Edd tries making his inventions to help the environment and the rest of the world. Meanwhile, Jonny 2x4 and Plank have become Peach Creek's new outcasts after the Eds' change their ways and are now plotting their revenge on both the Eds and kids for ruining their lives and claim domination over the cul-de-sac and rule Peach Creek. However, the Eds and the others have always defeated them from time-to-time and now Jonny is coming up with a new plan. Jonny and Plank contact Eddy's Brother and they form an alliance to get revenge on all of their enemies. Eddy and Nazz are now dating and their feelings for each other are still growing, as Nazz dreams of becoming a diva star, live a life of luxury and have all the food in the world. Eddy tells Nazz they will make their dreams come true and find a way to make it come true. Eddy and Nazz share their first kiss and promise to always be there for each other. As Nazz heads home, she drops by a fast food restaurant and orders a large portion of french fries, ten cheeseburgers and a milkshake and eats it all before visiting Edd and asks him what he's up to. Edd is making a fusion reactor that can fuse objects or any form of matter together. Eddy is planning on sharing the invention with the world, but it has hasn't been tested yet. Nazz is hoping this device will be a great help with their dreams and success and thanks Edd for it. Meanwhile, in the far reaches of space, a giant strange meteorite comes to towards Earth and it's direction is near Peach Creek and Lemon Brook. When Nazz comes home she is about to go to bed until she see's the meteorite crashing down to it's direction. Nazz decides to investigate and borrows Edd's fusion reactor so she can test it herself on the way. Nazz discovers the meteorite has caused an explosion near a power plant and see's a strange essence coming out of the destroyed meteorite. Nazz tries using the reactor to stop it from coming closer but it causes it to fuse with all the radioactive waste from the destroyed power plant. It becomes some kind of jelly-like, slime-like goo and Nazz looks at it. The Eds come to find out what's going on and see Nazz pick up a stick and put the goo on it, as Nazz hears her stomach growing as she didn't have dessert earlier before bed. Jazz thinks the goo is some kind of gelatin jelly and wants to eat it. Edd tries to stop Nazz as this is a great discovery and should be studied. Despite the Edd's objections, Nazz devours it anyway. Eddy and Ed warn Nazz that she doesn't even know that goo will do to her and what galaxy it's from, which Edd agrees on. Nazz dismisses their concerns and tells them it seems harmless as it tastes like apple and cherry. Later that night at home, Nazz has trouble sleeping as her stomach rumbles from hunger, and she eats all the food in the house. Nazz doesn't understand why she is still hungry and goes out to find more food. She sees a flock of squirrels and imagines them as steaks and devours them all. Nazz sneaks into almost everyone's houses and eats all of their food, including their pets. Sarah wakes up to find her kitchen ransacked and all the food gone, at first she thinks it was Ed sleepwalking again, but sees Ed is still asleep and realises it wasn't him doing it. The next house Nazz goes to is Rolf's and starts eating all of his crops, as Nazz starts getting fatter and fatter, she starts to grow in size. Nazz realises that everytime she eats, she grows bigger and stronger. Not wanting be seen by everyone, she hides back in her house but she barely fits in building. The next morning, everyone starts wondering who is responsible for eating all of their food and animals in the neighbourhood. Cast and Characters * Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, the main protagonist and antagonist of the film. The mature yet somewhat ditzy, fashionable local girl who is now Eddy's girlfriend. * Matt Hill as Ed, the tetartagonist of the film. He is the strongest and most dim of the three Eds. * Samuel Vincent as Edd, the tritagonist of the film. He is the smartest of the three Eds. Everyone prefers to calls him Double D. * Tony Sampson as Eddy, the deuteragonist of the film. He is the leader of the Eds who is now friends with everyone in Peach Creek and is dating Nazz. * David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4, the secondary antagonist of the film. He and Plank portray The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard to exact revenge on everyone in the cul-de-sac. * Kathleen Barr as Kevin. * Peter Kelamis as Rolf. * Janyse Jaud as Sarah, who is Ed's little sister. * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy. * Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker, shown as the leader of the Kanker Sisters. * Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker, the smartest of the Kanker Sisters. * Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker, the dumbest of the Kanker Sisters.. * Terry Klassen as Eddy's Brother, the tertiary antagonist of the film. He teams up with Jonny 2x4 and Plank to get revenge on the Eds and the other kids of the cul-de-sac. * Scott Underwood as Scoot. * Danny Antonucci as Mayor Dan, the mayor of Peach Creek. * Denzel Washington as the President of the United States * TBA as Military General * TBA as Lieutenant Sequel TBA...... Trivia * This is the first time in the Ed, Edd n Eddy series that it has one of the Kids as the main protagonist, instead of the Eds (especially Eddy). Gallery nazzilla_by_ptv_by_theedministrator765_d13g2bp.jpg nazzilla___gigantic_mistake_by_theedministrator765_d1sabz7.jpg Category:Movies Category:Spin-offs Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Science Fiction